Five Nights to Help
by ign0tum
Summary: Mike's been through some rough things recently and now all he wants to do is help, but something changes. Please be kind. This is my first story on this site. Characters include Mike Schmidt, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, and a few other characters not in the games.
1. Mike

Meet Mike Schmidt. A few days ago, something terrible happened to him. He'd just been sitting around the house, not really doing much, so he decided to flip on the T.V. to the news. Jeremy, the news anchor, was live on the scene of a twelve car pile up on the interstate. The scrolling text bar near the bottom of the screen was going through the statistics of the event. Two were in critical condition, five were hospitalized and six were pronounced dead. He fealt heart skip a beat when he remembered something crucial.

 _His parents were supposed to be coming home from a two week vacation late tonight. Their house was just a few blocks from the interstate._

Thinking of the only way that he could immediately find out if his parents were alright. He called his mom. There wasn't an answer. He stuck his phone in back his pocket and started looking for his keys. His phone rang. He took it from his pocket again and hurriedly answered, hoping it'd be his mom or dad.

"Hello, is this Mike Schmidt?" A female's voice asked from the other line.

"Yes, who is this?" He replied.

"This is the secretary for the Visionary Hospital. I was given your name and contact information. I'm very sorry to report, but, your parents are dead." She said grimly.

Mike's throat closed up slightly. "Okay," He said, trying to hold the tears back. "Thanks for letting me know."

With that he hung up. The tears rolled down his cheeks and quickly formed streams. He was turning twenty-six in a few weeks and he knew that things like this happen everyday. He just didn't think his parents would go out in a large car crash. It hit him. He was going to have to tell his younger brother.

A hitch caught in his throat and he interlaced his fingers in his dark brown hair. He couldn't stand seeing his brother upset. More tears were streaming down his face when his phone rang again.

Mike took that extra second to see who it was this time. It was his brother.

"Hey, James. Everything okay?" Mike asked. He could hear his brother trying to muffle his sobs.

"Have you heard?" James replied.

Mike nodded to himself before replying, "Yes."

"So, it's true then?" James asked coughing afterwards.

Mike couldn't keep up the partially cheery act he'd put up. "They're dead." Mike held his hand to his mouth, trying to muffle his own crying.

James seemed to have given up his attempt at muffling his crying. Mike could clearly hear him sobbing. He couldn't think of anything to say to cheer him up. All of his thoughts were centered around the good times he'd had with his mom and dad. His childhood played through his mind. Mike could remember one place he'd seen his brother the happiest.

"How about we fix ourselves up, get dressed and head over to the old pizza place?" Mike asked hoping to try to improve his brother's mood.

"You mean Freddy's?" James questioned, sniffing like all crying people do.

"Yeah, thought it might help a bit." Mike replied.

"Okay, give me a few minutes."

"Do you want me to come get you?"

"Yes." James said, he let out a bit of a sob before he hung up.

About ten minutes later they arrived at a small pizza place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Even though it was usually for kids, adults were still allowed to come in and eat and such.

The two headed for the building, but Mike slowed down when he noticed a sign saying "Now Hiring".

 _I'll apply in a bit. I need money anyway._

The two spent about half an hour, avoiding the topic of what happened earlier.

"I'll be right back." Mike said. He got up and left James with another pizza. Mike walked around, trying to find the manager.

After a decent amount of searching, Mike found the manager.

"Excuse me, sir?" Mike said.

"Yes, what is it?" The manager asked looking up from a file. His glasses slipped slightly down his long nose.

"I noticed the sign in the window and I'm hoping the spot hasn't already been filled." Mike replied as the manager stood up. The man before him was short, around five feet tall, and was balding. He looked Mike up and down with his brown eyes and Mike started to feel nervous.

"You're just in time," The man said, extending his hand. "The name's Frank Fazbear."

Mike shook Frank's hand. "I'm Mike Schmidt. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Freddy?"

"Oh, you mean with the name?" Frank asked. Mike nodded.

"I decided to name it after the animatronic over there," Frank said, he pointed at the animatronic bear. "Anyway. Do you know what you'd be doing here?"

"No, sir." Mike said.

"You'll be working as a security guard. Do you think you can handle it?" Frank said, as he raised his eyebrow, quizzically.

"I believe I could." Mike said.

"Alright, you're hired." Mr. Fazbear said. Mike was slightly confused and taken aback.

"No interview or anything else?" Mike said.

"Nope. Just that question. It's a harder job than you'd think." Mr. Fazbear said. It was Mike's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Alright, let's go to your office and I'll show you what you'll be doing." Mr. Fazbear said as he led the way.

Mike sat down on the other side of James.

"Well I got a job." Mike said as he picked up one of the last three pieces of pizza.

James looked at his brother. "You were gone for only a few minutes though."

"Doesn't matter, still got the job."

"Hey, Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me home? It's getting kinda late and those robots are starting to freak me out." James said as he grabbed his coat and glanced at the purple bunny.

"Sure, just let me finish this."

Mike dropped his brother off at his house.

 _At least he seemed happier._

Mike took his shoes off, locked the door, set his keys down and headed for bed.


	2. Bonnie

**Perspective changes depending on the name of the chapter.**

 _Today is the day. I'm going to do it when the guard is here. I hope he doesn't mind._

It was almost midnight. Bonnie straightened his tie. He looked up at the clock across the room from the stage.

 _10 minutes to go._

He glanced over at Chica. They'd grown up together, so to speak, and today was the day he was going to make his move. The minutes seemed to tick by rather quickly tonight.

The clock struck twelve, but Bonnie stood and waited. He didn't want to be too sudden. He watched as Chica stepped off stage and began to walk towards the restrooms. Bonnie looked over at Pirate Cove and saw the curtains still closed.

 _I wonder what that fox is up to right now._

It didn't really matter what Foxy was doing, but that didn't stop Bonnie from thinking about it. He got off the stage and walked over to one of the tables further away. He stood nervously.

He watched the entrance to the restroom and waited for Chica to come back out. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and released it slowly. When he opened his eyes he saw Chica walking over to the kitchen.

"Hey Chica!" He said, walking up to her. "What are you doing?"

She turned around and looked at Bonnie and smiled. "Actually, I was going to look for you, but you weren't on stage, so I just started heading to the kitchen."

"Why were you looking for me?" Bonnie asked.

"I was going to see if you would like to help me prepare some dough. I hear there's a new guy and I thought we should bake him a pizza."

"Why would I pass up an opportunity to help you out?"

"I was hoping you would say that."

Bonnie watched as Chica spread the pizza sauce onto the freshly made dough.

"Do me a favor and grab some pepperoni from the fridge," Chica said. Bonnie nodded and smiled, trying not to blush.

He'd never seen Chica make a pizza before and she did it perfectly in his opinion. Bonnie opened the fridge and grabbed a package of pepperoni. He handed the small plastic package to Chica who set it down and began to spread cheese.

 _She's perfect. In everything she does._ Chica began to place the pepperoni. _She so graceful. She does everything right. I hope she likes me._

He suddenly realized he was staring. And so had Chica. Bonnie's face turned red and he looked away. He heard Chica open the heated oven and he heard her slide the pizza in. She closed the oven with a loud clang and set a timer.

"Are you alright Bonnie?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just kind of nervous." Bonnie replied.

"Why?"

"Because I have something to confess to you."

Chica blushed lightly and looked away. "You can tell me anything." She said.

"Chica. I-"

The kitchen door opened and there stood a man in his early twenties. He was around six foot tall and he wore a look of shock on his face. His hair was slightly askew and his bright blue eyes were wide open.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" He asked.

"Oh no it's nothing," Bonnie said, looking completely embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'll just, head back to my office." He said as he stepped out of the kitchen and closed the door.

"You were saying, Bonnie?" Chica said. She understood Bonnie didn't want to be rude to the new guard.

"I just wanted to say that, while we have been with each other for a while now, I just never really got up the courage," Bonnie stammered around what he was trying to say. "I guess what I want to say is that I like you. More than just a friend."

With that Bonnie looked away again.

"Bonnie. I've felt the same about you, it's just, you know I'm not the one to bring it up." She said. The timer went off and she turned around and took the pizza out of the oven. She set it down on one of the counters and walked back over to Bonnie.

Bonnie stood upright, his cheeks pure red, even against his lavender fur. Chica took a step closer to him. Bonnie was afraid of what might happen. He closed his eyes. A second later he felt Chica's arms around him. He opened his eyes and saw her face was turning red, giving it a slight fiery look. He put his arms around her and they stood there for a minute or two.

"Alright," Bonnie said when the two separated. "Let's take this pizza to the new guy!"

Chica smiled and grabbed the pizza and Bonnie opened the door. They walked towards the office, arm in arm.

 _I hope I can make her happy._

The two now stood outside of the office on either side. They came up with a plan that they would go to one of the two sides and surprise the new guard.

Bonnie leaned against the wall outside the office.

 _Five more seconds._

Those few seconds passed quickly and Bonnie closed his eyes and jumped into the room. He opened his eyes and saw Chica directly across from him.

"Where is he?" Chica asked.

"I have no idea." Bonnie replied.

"Should we look for him?"

"Would we want to waste a perfectly good pizza?"

"Alright. Let's check the dining area."

With that, the two set off down the hall, arm in arm. Again.

The two arrived in the dining area, Chica was giggling. They looked around at the still empty tables. Bonnie looked up to the stage and saw that Freddy had left. He probably went to the backroom to get away from the little noise there was.

"What should we do?" Chica asked.

"Well, we haven't checked Pirate Cove or the restrooms." Bonnie said as he set the pizza down on the table.

"I'll check the restrooms, you check the Cove. Is that okay?" Chica asked.

"Yeah. See you in a bit." They departed and continued searching.

 **That's it for this part. Any ideas or anything you'd want to suggest? It might take a while for the next chapter to get out, just so you know.**


	3. Freddy

**Ok. The "perspective change" isn't a pov change. It just shows which character is being focused on through the chapter.**

Freddy couldn't stand the silence. He stepped down from the stage and headed to the backroom to do a bit of paperwork, hoping to create a small amount of noise that would keep him from going insane.

He sat down next to the table and began to fill out the papers he'd been given.

 _Why do they even give me paperwork? It's not my job._

His concentration was broken and he was slightly taken aback when a knock arrived at his door.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked in his deep, barely monotone voice. Even though he was a robot, his creators had wanted him to sound as realistic as possible. He took his top hat off and set it on the table when the door was opened.

"Um... Hi. You're Freddy, right?" A man asked, standing in the doorway. He seemed afraid to get too close. His dark brown hair seemed to stick up in a few places and his bright blue eyes shone brightly against the soft light in the room.

"Yes. What did you need, son?" Freddy said, a look of concern somehow managing to spread across his brown face. His own blue eyes lit up as the man in the doorway finally moved forward and sat across from him.

The human seemed to take in Freddy's appearance. The animatronic bear straightened out his back to give the man a better look. The man took the site in. Freddy's round, brown body didn't seem to surprise the man. It wasn't until he looked at the bear's eyes that he gasped. The brilliant blue eyes seemed to sparkle and looked so life like.

"Are you alright there, son?" Freddy asked, looking directly into the man's eyes.

"Huh? Oh, right. Yes I'm fine. I was actually wondering if Foxy was still here." He said straightening his blue security outfit. He glanced at the table and saw Freddy's hat laying there. He reached up and took his off, laying it down near Freddy's black top hat. The white letters faced the man.

"He should be over in his Cove if you want to talk to him," Freddy said, noticing how nervous the man looked. "What's your name, son?"

"My name's Mike," The man replied cautiously extending his hand. "Mike Schmidt."

"Nice to meet you Mike," Freddy said, seizing his hand and shaking it vigorously. "As I said earlier, Foxy should be in his Cove next to the stage."

Mike nodded his head and grabbed his hat before leaving to go find the pirate.

About half an hour later, he heard another knock on his door. Freddy sighed lightly.

"Come in." He said, rubbing a paw across one of his cheeks.

"Hey Freddy." A slightly excited voice said. Freddy looked up and saw the large lavender rabbit standing in front of him.

"What can I help you with, Bonnie?" Freddy asked, slightly confused.

"Chica and I made a pizza for the new night guard, but we can't find him," The rabbit said, looking towards the ground in disappointment. "Oh, and we were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

To say Freddy was shocked would be an understatement. He was under the impression that Bonnie hated him.

"Please Freddy?" Bonnie asked intently. His eyes shining with hope.

"I don't see why not," Freddy said, still quite surprised. "Oh. The last I saw Mike, he was heading over to Pirate Cove."

"Who's Mike?"

"The night guard, Bonnie. Honestly, you should've asked his name if you'd seen him."

Bonnie looked to the floor again at this comment.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Freddy said, standing up and walking towards the bunny.

"It's okay. I saw him earlier, but he left before we could really talk." Bonnie said, looking up slightly.

"Well, let's get back to finding him." Freddy said.

They left the small room together and split up to look for the man.

Bonnie had gone to search the Cove and Freddy headed over to the restrooms. As Freddy walked over to the entrance of the restrooms, he nearly knocked Chica over.

"Are you alright?" He asked hurriedly, reaching out to make sure she didn't fall.

"Yeah, you just frightened me a bit," Chica said with a sigh. "Well, that man isn't in the girls' room."

"Why would he be? He's a man right?" Freddy asked, confusion spreading across his face.

"You never know what kind of people you can run into, Fredrick." She said, glaring at him. The name sent a shiver down Freddy's robotic body. It'd been quite some time since anyone had used his full name.

"Okay," He said in a rather hushed tone. "I'm going to check the boys' room then."

He quickly headed into the boys' room to avoid the dangerous glare Chica was giving him. He walked to each stall and knocked twice before attempting to open it. They all gave way when he pushed on the doors. Perplexed, he looked into every nook and cranny, still not finding a trace of Mike.

He checked to make sure Chica wasn't around before he left and started to head for the party area.

When he arrived, he saw that the star patterned purple curtains of Pirate Cove were open and he couldn't spot Foxy. He glanced around the party area and saw no one else was there. He heard pots and pans clanging together in the kitchen, so he decided he'd check in there.

He opened the kitchen door and had to duck to avoid getting hit by a flying knife. He turned back to see who was in the kitchen to find it was Chica.

"Will you stop scaring me!" She shouted, walking out of the kitchen to pick up the knife.

"Sorry! I didn't know you had a knife!" Freddy responded sarcastically. Chica whipped around and glared daggers at him. He shut his mouth quickly to avoid angering her further.

"You don't know where Bonnie and Foxy are do you?" He asked shyly to avoid anything else being hurled at his head.

"Check the office. I heard Bonnie say something about checking there, but he didn't give a reason." She responded, not even glancing over her shoulder to look at Freddy. Freddy nodded to himself and left quickly and quietly before she could throw anything.

He made his way down the dark hallway towards the office, his metallic feet clicking loudly against the tiled floor. When he arrived at the office, he steeped in rather quickly. Freddy was surprised to find Bonnie sitting in the office chair.

"Where's Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"He said he'd be in the backroom if anyone needed him. He also seemed to have Mike in tow behind him." Bonnie said with a shrug.

"What'd you guys end up doing with the pizza then?' Freddy asked as he noticed there wasn't a pizza or pizza box on the desk in front of Bonnie.

"Chica took it back to the kitchen. She said she was going to wait until everyone had finished with their personal business." Bonnie said, raising his eyebrow.

Freddy glanced up at the clock.

 _A lot seems to have happened in only four hours._

Bonnie brought his hands up and rested them behind his head as he kicked his legs up and rested his feet on the desk.

"Thanks Bonnie," Freddy said with a nod. He turned on his heel and started for the door. "Oh and, be careful with your girlfriend." With that, Freddy left before Bonnie could retaliate.

Freddy walked back to the stage and sat on the edge. He sighed deeply and placed his head in his hands.

Freddy looked up and saw he had been sitting like that for about half an hour. He walked back to the office and saw Bonnie had left. Freddy sighed and walked to the kitchen and heard an outburst of laughter. He pushed the door open slowly, trying not to make too much noise.

He looked around the small kitchen and saw everyone was there. The first one to notice he had arrived was Mike, surprisingly.

Mike walked around Foxy to greet the bear. "Hey Freddy! Sorry we started without you. You just seemed like you wanted to be alone for a bit." He said.

"It's alright Mike." Freddy said. Mike held out a plate with two slices of pizza on it. Freddy couldn't help but smile as he accepted the plate.

"Hey Freddy!" Bonnie said with a rather large smile. Chica followed suit and smiled with a little less of a greeting though.

Freddy was happy that they were still his friends. Even Foxy came over to clap him on the back. They sat there and chatted and laughed for what seemed like an eternity before Mike glanced at the clock in the kitchen.

He sighed heavily. "It's 5:50 guys." He said.

Each animatronic groaned, but none more than Foxy it seemed.

"Hey, don't worry! I'm coming back!" Mike said enthusiastically. Chica walked over to him and wrapped her yellow feathered arms around him, squeezing him tightly until they all heard a few pops. Bonnie stepped up next and pulled Mike into a hug that wasn't quite as bone-crushing as Chica's, but was still tight. Foxy stood to the side and motioned for Freddy to go before him.

Freddy stepped in front of the human and took of his black top hat and set it down. He bent down slightly and pulled the human in tightly. He heard the human gasp and took that as the sign to back down a bit. Freddy released Mike and picked up his hat.

"Thank you Mike. For being a nice person for once. Unlike the other night guards." He said. Mike smiled and turned to Foxy.

Foxy jumped at Mike, who somehow managed to catch him. Mike lowered the fox so he could stand on his own and it was the human that pulled the other into the hug. He rested his head on Foxy's shoulder and Foxy on Mike's. The pirate turned his head slightly and whispered something that made the human's face look like a ripe tomato. The fox backed away and they all headed back to their places.


	4. James (Day 2)

**I don't remember when the last time I updated was, but here's to hoping that this chapter will be good.**

It hadn't even been two days since his parents had died in that pile-up. James was Mike's younger brother. He had just started his sophomore year in high school. He had been taken to a foster home where he shared a room with three other kids. He hated it there. It was small and old. It smelled like a retirement home. The boy older than him, that he was forced to share a room with, was an awful human being.

This boy refused to give out his name to anyone. He was quiet until some aggravated him, which was surprisingly easy. If someone even tapped him on accident, it was enough to set him off. Once he was gone, it would take him at least an hour just to cool down a bit. The boy wasn't tall, if anything he was on the shorter side. He had short black hair and a nose that looked like it had been broken a few times. His dark green eyes screamed hatred where ever he looked.

Early, last night, that bot had pinned another boy against the wall because he had sat where the black haired child wanted to sit. No one did anything. They just sat there and watched the two of them as the boy in his grasp cried his eyes out. Saying he was afraid was an understatement. The even smaller boy had looks of pure terror and hatred in his eyes. Whether or not the black haired child saw this was unclear to everyone.

When he finally let go, the younger child was gasping for breathe. James never wanted to see that happen again, but he was too afraid to do anything about it.

James stood in front of the mirror in the small bathroom. The dust and grime covered a lot of his reflection. Not that he minded. It'd just show a scrawny guy with green eyes, a mop of brown hair, and a scar running down his left cheek. He hadn't slept the night before and it was showing slightly. He pushed his bang back into place and headed down the stairs to see if there was anything left to eat.

When he got down stairs, he noticed something strange. There was a small group of children sitting in a circle, back to back. It was like they were trying to protect themselves from the black haired boy. James stepped closer and noticed the boy from the night before sitting in the tight circle of children.

 _They were protecting him. Even if they got hurt, they would protect him._

James laughed a little and his vision began to mist over. He ran back up the stairs as fast as his legs could take him. He stepped back into the room he shared and slammed the door shut. He glanced around quickly, making sure no one else was in there. He walked over to a corner and sat down, facing the wall. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly, burying his face in his arms.

 _I am alone. If that rumor is true, about those_ things. _Mike was going to die. No more family. I never had friends in the first place. I might as well end it._

He started crying as quietly as he could. The door to the room opened with such force it slammed against the wall next to it. James didn't bother turning around to look at who it was. He stood up quickly and bolted out the now open door.

"Yeah, you better run!" A voice called after him as he ran towards the attic door. The second he had it open he ran inside and found an old chair to stick under the door handle. A few loud bangs on the door signaled that the black haired kid had followed him.

James curled up into a ball in the middle of the attic and started to cry again.

 _My parents, dead. My only sibling, dead, and if he isn't yet, he probably will be soon. Friends. Are you kidding? None._

James looked around the small attic as the banging got louder and more frequent. There was a window towards the front of the house. It seemed large since the room itself was so small. It wasn't as cluttered as it should've been. A large crash was heard and James grabbed the closest thing he knew he could break the window with. He grabbed a candle stick as the bully's head of black hair appeared and chucked it at the window. The glass shattered, but it wasn't big enough. He grabbed a rather large box and chucked it at the window. There were only a few bits of glass left in the frame. James stepped up to the window.

"What are you doing?" A voice called to him from behind.

"I can't live in this hell anymore!" He shouted. He spread his arms wide and jumped.

He could feel the wind rush against his face and hear it howling in his hears. The last thing he heard was a very loud scream before he hit the ground.

The black haired kid stood, staring down from the window. The only thing he could focus on was the sickening crack and splat. He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see what had happened. A firm hand grasped his shoulder and hauled him back from the window. He was shaken violently.

"What the hell did you do?" A stern and very, very angry voice shouted at him.

"I didn't mean to." He started.

"At the very best, that boy is going to suffer severe brain damage for the rest of his life!"

"I didn't mean to!" The boy shouted and ran from the man in front of him. He ran and hid. He refused to come out. He vowed he would sit there until the police came. And that they did.


	5. Mike (Day 2)

**Okay. My friend, SilfurLycan pointed this out to me so I'm going to clear this up really quick. James was sent to Foster care because Mike couldn't take care of him. Mike took the job at the pizzeria because he himself was struggling for money. He was living paycheck to paycheck.**

Mike was woken from his slumber by the ringing of his phone on the dresser to his right. He stood quickly and answered his phone, checking the time. The small black clock read 3:24 pm. He sighed, bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said, still quite tired.

"Hello. Is this Mike Schmidt?" A man's voice said.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Ah. Right. My name is Mr. Johnson. I was told to call you and tell you what happened."

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

"If you insist. You're brother is dead. He jumped from a third story window," The man, Mr. Johnson, paused for a moment before continuing. "He landed head first on the concrete, splitting his skull open. I am very sorry t-"

Mike hung up. He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw his phone at the wall. He was so angry, but that anger only stemmed from the sadness that was slowly consuming him.

He sighed, trying not to let it go. The neighbors would hear if he did. He tossed his phone on the bed and turned to the dresser again. He pulled out a few articles of clothing and walked to the bathroom of his small and disorganized apartment.

The walls of the bathroom had small patches of mold near the corners. The shower wasn't much different. He glanced at himself in the mirror and saw tears running down his cheeks. He hadn't even noticed he'd began to cry. He wiped away the tears quickly and got into the shower.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly. There really wasn't any point in going back to sleep. He pulled on his clothes and brushed his teeth. He turned the light off as he left the room.

Mike walked into the living room, hoping to pass the hours he had left until his shift started. He opened the fridge and took out one of the last pieces of pizza he had. He walked the couch and laid down, propping himself up on an arm of the couch. He grabbed the remote from the table and started eating while flipping through the different channels.

Mike stretched and stood from the couch quite a few hours later. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

 _11:25. Might as well head to work._

He walked to his room and pulled on his shoes. He sighed as he thought of earlier. He subconsciously reached up and wiped at his face, trying to get rid of the dried tears. He was now the only one left in his family. His grandparents were long since dead. His parents didn't have siblings. He didn't have cousins either. He stood from the bed and headed for the front door. He reached into his pocket to grab his key and lock the door. He felt nothing but the pocket's cloth.

He looked for about ten minutes before he found his keys. He dashed out the door, locking it quickly. He ran down the stairs and started his car and drove off.

He locked his car and ran into the building. The doors automatically lock themselves at midnight. He checked his phone for the time. 11:59. It seemed to have taken him longer to get here, despite having tried to hurry. He heard the front doors lock as he made his way to the office. He picked up the tablet and looked at the stage. Chica was already gone and it seemed Bonnie was going to follow her. Freddy was standing there.

He sighed and set the tablet down. He didn't want to throw it. He rested his head in his hands. His arms propped up on his knees. The tears started to flow again. He was alone. No one was left. He sat there for what felt like hours, silently crying. When he finally looked up at the clock, it only read 1:30. He sighed and reached for the tablet again.

"Are ye alright there, lad?"

Mike shot up straight and started looking for the source of the voice. No one was in his office or in the right door. He looked left and saw the fox pirate, that was Foxy, standing in the door's frame. He was leaning against it, facing Mike. Mike stared for a moment before nodding slowly, but the red cheeks and tear stained face betrayed him.

"Ye don' haf ta lie, lad."

Mike sighed and tried to avoid the red fox's amber gaze. He looked at the desk for an amount of time. The fox walked over and sat on the floor next to the man.

"I's good ta see ye again, Mike." Foxy extended his robotic hand, the red fur torn at the wrist, exposing the metal.

"It's good to be back." Mike shook the extended hand, yet Mike's eyes showed a somewhat distant expression, even as the surprisingly warm metal pressing against his skin. Foxy smiled and tilted his head slightly, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Mike."

"Hm?"

"If ye don't mind me askin', why were ye cryin'?" Foxy still had a hold on Mike's hand and he had returned his head to its upright position, the smile never fading.

"It's a lot to explain. I'd rather not tonight." Mike looked away slightly.

"Alright Mike." The pirate patted Mike's hand softly with his hook.

Mike smiled weakly and picked up the tablet, letting go of the pirate's hand. Chica was walking towards the office down the right hallway, Bonnie on the left. Mike swore lightly and Foxy looked at the tablet.

"If ye want, I could talk ta them. Have 'em go elsewhere for tha time bein'."

"No no. It's alright." Mike reached into a pocket and pulled out a black bandanna. He wiped at his face quickly and waited only seconds for the other two to reach his office. The fox stood up, only to sit down on the desk instead, kicking his feet slightly.

"Hey there!" The large yellow chicken said, leaning into the room slightly from the right, her jaw hanging slightly open.

"Hey. You don't have to lean, you can come in." The night guard replied.

Chica stepped into the room and set down a cup. Bonnie leaned into the office before Mike beckoned him inside as well.

"If you don't mind, what's the cup for?" Mike raised an eyebrow, looking between the yellow chicken and the large purple bunny.

"It's just water. Thought you might like some." Bonnie shrugged and pushed the cup forward slightly, indicating they wanted him to drink it. Mike picked up the cup and eyed it suspiciously.

Foxy sighed and lifted the cup to the man's mouth, titling it back when it came in contact with his lips. Mike was surprised and sputtered a little, yet gulped down the water.

"I know how to drink things." Mike glared slightly at the fox who just shrugged in return.

"Can we go out to the dining area? It's pretty tight in here." Bonnie shifted uncomfortably. Chica shot him a look, but Mike nodded. Foxy hopped off the desk and offered a hand to Mike who disregarded the hand entirely and stood up. Bonnie grabbed Chica's hand and led her to the dining area through the left door.

The fox made to leave, but was stopped when Mike grabbed his arm. "Somethin' wrong, lad?"

"No. I was just curious as to why you came back here."

Foxy looked towards the ground slightly and Mike knew he had poked at a sensitive subject.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me." Mike let go and began to head over to the dining area. Foxy caught up quickly and stopped Mike in his tracks. The red fox stepped in front of the brown haired man and looked into his pale blue eyes with his own of amber.

"Foxy. What are y-"

Foxy cut Mike off and hugged the human.

"I've been in tha' cove fer years Mike." Foxy released the man. "Tha only times I'am allowed to come out is at night. Tha others always 'ave somethin' else to busy themselves with an' they don' seem to 'ave time to deal with me." Foxy looked towards the floor to Mike's left. "I was 'oping. Maybe this time I could talk ta someone. It's been so long, Mike. They don' even come by ta check on me anymore. It was the four o' us. Then, they all seemed to jus', forget abou' me. I jus-"

"If you want to go back to the office, I'll be back in a bit alright? Just wait a little longer and you and I can sit back there and do whatever you want to do. Does that sound like a plan?" Mike attempted to cheer up the robotic fox, yet appease the others at the same time. He smiled at the pirate.

Foxy's smile returned to his face and he nodded his head quickly. Mike had only just met the fox, and yet he seemed to want nothing more than to make him smile. Even if he was just an animatronic. Mike reached up and patted the taller fox's head and smiled.

"Just give me a few minutes."

Foxy nodded again and headed back to the office, the smile never leaving his face. Mike made his way to the dining area quickly.

Mike knocked on the door frame of the office, one arm behind his back. Foxy looked up from the chair and eyed him suspiciously. Mike looked away and brought his other arm behind his back.

"What have ye there lad?"

Mike smiled, but tried to play it off. "Nothing." His voice slightly childish.

"Oh? So ye be smilin' fer no reason?"

"Aye!"

"And blushin?"

Mike's smile vanished and reappeared. His cheeks falling a tint darker.

"What do you want to do?" Mike walked over and sat on the desk, arms still behind his back.

"I don' know lad. It's been so long since anyone's wanted to do somethin' I wanted." His voice was low and hinted at sorrow.

"Well," Mike looked towards the ceiling for a few seconds and looked back to the fox. "Just think of something. Anything at all."

The pirate smiled and chuckled softly.

 _Man... For a bunch of animatronics they act like they're humans._

"Well. Fer one. I'd like ta know wha' it is ye've got behind yer back."

Mike smiled and slowly brought his hands around to the front of his body, supporting a plate holding a piece of cake and a fork.

Foxy titled his head slightly, obviously confused. Mike chuckled and set the plate down.

"It's for you. Chica had baked a cake and she said if you weren't coming out, that I should bring you a piece." The human paused for a moment and watched the fox pick the fork up. "That's why I was a little longer than I would have liked."

Foxy smiled and stood up quickly. Mike backed away slightly at the sudden movement. Foxy grabbed the guards arm and pulled him close. Mike smiled and returned the embrace.

"Thank ye lad."

Mike nodded and broke from the embrace.

"What do you want to do after... well, cake?"


	6. Foxy

"What do you want to do after... well, cake?" Mike looked into the amber eyes of the fox and held his gaze.

"Well... It is only 2:30..." The fox sat and thought for a moment, absentmindedly pushing the cake around with his fork. He looked down and realized what he was doing and began to eat the cake in front of him.

The night guard watched the fox for a moment and saw he had frosting in the corner of his cheek. Mike stared at the fox's mouth for a considerable amount of time. Foxy looked up and saw Mike staring. "Ye alright there, mate?"

Mike shook his head slightly. "Wha-what?"

Foxy chuckled. "Something ye like ta look at?"

Mike blushed deeply and looked away. "M-maybe... Why? Is that bad?"

"No. Ye jus' seemed ta be lost in a bit o' a daze."

"Nah! I'm fine. Come on. I kind of want to do something with you, but you should finish eating first." The guard sat down on the floor next to the fox and waited patiently.

"Okay..." The fox finished the cake slowly, still a bit cautious and wondering what the man had planned. He stopped eating for a moment. "Wha' did ye have in mind?"

"A sort of 'get to know you' game. This is only my second day here." Mike didn't look at Foxy as he replied. If anything, he looked at the ground with seemingly deep interest. The mechanical fox sighed and set the fork down.

"I don' see a problem with it." He turns to look at the man on the floor and is greeted with red cheeks and a wide smile. "Ye alright there lad? Yer cheeks are awfully red..." Foxy makes to tilt the man's chin up to get a better look, but Mike backs away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The man stood and proceeded to sit back down on the table instead.

"Do ye want ta play tha' game lad?"

"Oh! Um... Yeah, but... It's not really a game, more just asking questions..." Mike looked into the fox's eyes.

"Well how do we start?" Foxy returned the gaze, the human's red face dropping a shade.

"With a question. Do you want to go first?"

"Nah lad. Ye should ta give me an example." A small smile spread across the vulpine's face.

"O-okay... Um... How old are you?" Mike looked away as if he'd said something wrong.

"I'm almost twenty-seven." Foxy tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Oh.. It's your turn." Mike pointed and brought his gaze back to the fox.

"How 'bout yerself? How old are ye?"

"I turned twenty-five last week. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Aye. Chica an' I dated fer a bit, but she broke up wit' me."

"Oh..." Mike's smile wavered slightly.

"Have ye?"

"No..."

"Lad. It's yer turn."

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that. What kind of music do you like?"

"Hmm... I actually like classical music. Do ye want a girlfriend?"

Mike's blush got deeper. "Oh, um... N-no..."

Foxy's smile grew slightly wider. "It be yer turn again."

"If you had to choose between Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy, who would you say is a better friend?"

"Bonnie. Who do ye like here Mike?"

"Depends on your take of "like"."

"Who's a friend ta ye here?"

"Freddy." Mike looked away again, but just over Foxy's shoulder.

"Mind if I take another turn?" Foxy looked into Mike's wandering eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Do ye like me?"

Mike's eyes shot back to the fox's, a look of pure surprise covering his face. "Li-like as a-a friend or...?"

"I think ye know what I mean." Foxy leaned back in the chair and rested his arms on the sides.

Mike looked at the clock. _It's only 3:30?_ "U-um... Are you sure you want me to answer this question?"

"Aye lad. Unless it makes ye uncomfortable."

"N-no, I just wasn't expecting it..."

"Want me ta ask somethin' else?"

"Please do..."

"Are ye straight?" Foxy's smile widened again.

"No. Are you?" Mike looked at the vulpine's wide smile.

"No."

Mike blushed deeply. Foxy sat up again and placed his hand on the human's shoulder. "I'll ask again. Do ye like me?"

Mike's gaze fell to the fox's chest covered in crimson fur. "Y-yes..." The human brought his gaze back to the fox's face, his own was bright red.

"D-do you like me?"

"Do ye want an honest answer?"

 _Of course he doesn't like me. What am I thinking?_ Mike nodded.

Foxy's grin grew wider once more. He stood and leaned close to Mike. "Close yer eyes..."

Mike did as he was told and closed his eyes. Foxy closed the distance between himself and the human. He brought one arm around Mike and pressed his lips against the human's.

He pulled away and smiled at the human. "How's that fer yer answer?"

Mike's blush could barely get deeper. He stood from the desk and wrapped his arms around Foxy's torso.

 **Sorry about the delay. Band camp sort came on by... Anyway. I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than the others, but school starts again soon and that's been weighing on my mind. I'll try to have the next chapter out in, at most two weeks. Until next time.**


	7. Chica

**I know I promised two weeks last time, but school's started. I'll do my best to get chapters out and have them not be bad.**

"Should we go check on them?" Chica looked up at the other two, worry in her eyes.

Freddy sighed and shook his head. Bonnie sat there, looking into Chica's eyes. She kicked his shin gently to knock him from his trance.

"Wha-what?" The large rabbit shook his head and blinked a few times.

"Should we check on Mike and Foxy?" Chica repeated.

"They should be fine." Bonnie shrugged slightly and turned his attention to the plate in front of him which held a piece of chocolate cake.

Chica stood and gathered Freddy's empty plate along with her own and took them to the kitchen. She pushed the door open with her hip and ran the water to let it heat up after setting the dishes down on the counter.

"What could they be up to?" She questioned herself.

"I'm not sure, but it's not really our issue right now." A voice behind her said. She turned around and stared into Bonnie's red eyes.

She sighed heavily. "I guess you're right... Though... What should we do? While we "wait"?"

"Considering Freddy is alone right now, we could finish the dishes and then hang out for a bit." The rabbit shrugged.

Chica sighed and turned back to the sink and started to wash the dishes. Bonnie stepped up next to her and began drying the dishes she'd already had cleaned. He began to hum to a song he'd heard a while ago playing on one of the parent's phones. Chica recognized the tune.

"Aux Champs-Elysées, aux Champs-Elysées..." She sang.

"Au soleil, sous la pluie, à midi ou à minuit..." Bonnie continued.

"Il y a tout ce que vous voulez aux Champs-Elysées." She finished and turned to face her boyfriend who was already looking at her.

"So you remembered?" He asked.

"Of course I did." She continued with the dishes with a large smile on her face.

"It could be our song." He suggested, shrugging slightly.

"I wonder what it's really like there," She turned t him again. "In Paris."

"We haven't even been allowed to leave the resturaunt after hours. I hate to say it, but I'm not sure we'd make it there..." His voice trailed off.

"Still good to have hope though." She shrugged.

He sighed and continued drying off dishes.

After a few minutes, they had the dishes done and put away. Bonnie walked over and hoisted himself up onto the counter. He grabbed Chica's hand and kissed it gently. She smiled broadly, showing off her white teeth. He smiled back, showing off his own pearly whites.

"So what now?" She asked, looking up at the large purple rabbit.

"I'm not too sure..." He said, looking down at the yellow chicken in front of him. "We could just talk about things and see where that takes us."

"What kind of things?"

"Why not our future together?"

Chica nodded and hoped up on the counter with him. She laced her fingers between Bonnie's and smiled at him.

Chica looked at the clock the hung on the wall. It read 5:47. "Bonnie. Look at the time."

He looked over. "We should probably go get Mike if he doesn't already know."

Chica shook her head. "You stay here. I'll do it," She jumped off the counter and walked over to the kitchen door. "I'll be back soon." She pushed the door open and walked down the dark hall towards the small office. She knocked on the door frame before stepping inside.

"Hey Mi-" She began, but Foxy cut her off.

He held a finger to his lips and pointed at the chair. Mike had fallen asleep. She walked over and sat on the desk. She looked at Foxy and nodded at the clock. He looked over and sighed softly.

He walked over to the chair and placed his paw on Mike's right shoulder, his hook on Mike's left. He proceeded to shake Mike's shoulders gently.

"Mikey... It's time ta wake up..." He whispered into the human's ear.

"Five... more minutes..." Mike mumbled, swatting gently at Foxy's paw.

"Mike... It's almost six..." Foxy shook him again, a little harder than before.

Mike opened his eyes slowly, blinking the sleep from them. Foxy smiled at him and helped him up from the chair.

"Com'on Mikey..." Foxy put an arm around Mike's waist and brought the human's arm around his shoulders. "Ye gotta get home soon lad."

Mike reached up and rubbed at his eyes. "I'll see you tonight then..." He leaned forward and kissed Foxy on the cheek before walking to the front doors.

An alarm sounded throughout the pizzeria. One that hadn't sounded last time. It was at a steady pace, _beep_ , _beep_ , _beep_. Mike shook his head gently and pushed the door open, walking to his car after waving to his friends.

 **Thank you everyone for 3,157 views. (Checked 9/6/2015) You guys are the reason I've kept this going. I thought I wouldn't be good at this, but that number proves me wrong. Thank you everyone that has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited. You are all amazing people.**


	8. Golden Freddy (Day 3)

"Mike? Are ye comin' or na'?" Foxy shouted down the hall towards the office, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"Yeah I'm on my way." Mike replied, poking his head out of the doorway. Foxy walked towards him, a small grin on his face.

"We don'ave all day Mike," The vulpine linked his arm with the guard's. "Com'on. Ev'ryone's waitin' fer us."

Mike's face reddened noticeably. "Alright.. I'm just not too sure about this.."

"Ye'll be fine Mike." The vulpine kissed the human's cheek quickly before tugging on his arm gently.

The dark-haired human faked a stumble and smiled at the red vulpine.

"We really shouldn'ave been late in tha firs' place."

"Yeah yeah.. Let's just head over, alright?" Mike glanced down at his watch, the dial reading 1:25.

"Ye ready fer this, Mike?"

"I... I suppose." Mike dragged a little behind Foxy, his arms at his sides having slipped one from his boyfriend's grip.

Foxy turned around and cocked his head slightly. His smile faded slightly as he walked over to the man. "Ev'rythin' alright, lad?"

Mike's eyes had begun to tear up slightly. "Something feels really off right now... like we're forgetting something... or someone.."

"Don' worry 'bout it lad. Ev'ryone's in th' dinnin' area."

"Alright... I guess..." Mike took Foxy's hand and walked towards the dinning area with him.

"Happy Birthday, Mike!" The three other partially yelled, their voices trembling slightly.

Mike blushed and looked down at his hand-me-down black suit. Chica ran over and hugged Mike in such a bear hug that she lifted him from the ground, laughing gently all the while. Mike's blush turned to a bright smile as he was spun around.

As soon as he was put back down he turned to Foxy, "I thought this was going to be a formal party..."

"Ye c'n go change lad, we'll wait."

"Are you sure? I've already made you guys wait long enough."

"It's alright, Mike," Freddy's low voice interjected. "Go change, Chica's cake is still being pieced toge-" Chica's hand came crashing down over Freddy's mouth, but not with enough force to actually cause him pain.

"Alright. Five minutes tops." Mike said as he turned around to jog off towards the office.

"I'll wait fer ye here lad." the vupine called after him. Mike waves back to signal he heard him.

Creaking and moaning echoed through the halls and a loud smash richochetted off the walls as the rusted golden suit plummeted to the ground from the old shelf. Mike slowly pushed the door to the storage room open and looked around until his eyes came to rest on the empty sockets of the suit on the floor. Mike sighed softly before moving to pick the suit up. "Who knocked you over..?" He questoined the empty suit.

He began to lift the suit with both of his arms wrapped around its waist for support. He grunted as he turned to lay the suit on the table behind him. Mike took a step forward as he laid the suit down slowly. Once the suit was laid flat, Mike stepped back to make sure it wouldn't fall again. He looked around the table and saw no defects to its structure. Mike turned around and began to head for the storage room door, but a loud crash made him spin around on his heel.

The suit had fallen from the table and propped itself up against the wall, its head tilted away from the concrete structure, facing the man. Mike took a step back in surprise and the uneasy feeling that the sockets that once held glass eyes were following him flooded over his being. He stood there in shock and the head of the golden suit seemed to turn to look at Mike.

Mike's breath hitched as a chill ran down his spine.

 _It didn't move... It. Didn't. Move._

He tried to reassure himself. An overwhelming sense of dread washed over him as he stood paralyzed in fear. The empty black sockets stared back at him, and everything seemed to stand still for a few moments until a black, almost oil like substance began to flow from the eyes in what seemed to be a stream of tears. The security guard gasped sharply and turned on his heel, bolting for the door. The otherwise motionless suit slowly raised an arm, as if trying to ask Mike to wait, but the security guard never saw the motion, instead immediately slamming the closet door shut and bolting it to keep it closed, panting heavily.

The suit had emitted a feeling of dread and deathly ideals. Mike wanted to be as far away from it as he could be. Mike's eyes flew open as he realized he'd been daydreaming in a very demented state as he got changed. He slipped on his sandals and jogged back to the dining area.

"Welcome back ladie!" Foxy half shouted, his words slightly slurred.

Mike walked over to stand next to his lover who draped his arm over his shoulders. Mike kissed the vulpine's cheek, who replied with a small hiccup.

"Foxy's not drunk is he?" Mike asked, a little worried as to how that was possible.

"Why'd ye have to leave us, Mikey?" Foxy's drunken breath reached Mike's nose. He stiffled the smell and put an arm around the fox, making sure he stayed upright.

"He's been like this since you left. He decided he'd have just one drink; which turned into "just one more." Bonnie said, concern obvious in his voice.

"Why did you have to leave?" Foxy's voice suddenly lost the usual pirate accent.

"I was only gone for a few minutes," Mike turned to Bonnie and Chica. "How many did he have?"

"Four. One for each minute you were gone." Chica said.

"Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to take Foxy back to the office so he can rest," Mike said as the red vulpine began to slump slowly to the floor. Mike glanced at his watch; 1:35 am. "He might be out for the rest of the night."

The others nodded to Mike and he began to lead Foxy to the office. Foxy's steps swung slightly from side to side and Mike tried to match his rythm with longer strides to make more progress.

As they reached the office, Foxy stood suddenly and took Mike's chin in his palm. Mike looked into his eyes for a few moments before Foxy closed the distance and kissed Mike.

Mike pulled away after a few seconds, blushing slightly. "You're drunk, Foxy."

"Doesn't mean I can' kiss ye."

"You need to rest for now. We'll do other stuff later; just the two of us."

"Ye promise?" The fox inquired as Mike laid him down behind the desk.

"I promise." Mike replied as he took off his jacket and rolled it up to form a makeshift pillow for the drunken fox.

"Alright lad, I'll be back in a few minutes..." The fox mumbled as he drifted off.

Mike returned to the dining area to find the others at a table closer to the center of the room.

"Should we wait for Foxy?" Chica asked in a slightly hushed voice.

"Probably. We don't want to disappoint him. Sorry Mike... about Foxy." Bonnie said.

"Don't be. He's sleeping soundly right now. Though I agree. We should probably wait." Mike replied, his thoughts still with the sleeping fox.

"Chica, what are you going to do with the pizza?" Freddy asked.

"Put it in the fridge under the cake and next to the salad. I'll warm them back up in the oven when Foxy comes to." Chica said, resting a hand gently on Bonnie's shoulder.

 **Hey, sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Thanks for being patient everyone. Your reviews have been amazing so far; thank you for those as well.**


	9. Freddy (Day 3)

Freddy glanced around the table, the others talking amongst each other. He leaned back slightly, the east hall light flickering. He glanced away for a second, only to see a small golden shape flee from his peripheral vision. Freddy snapped his attention back to the end of the east hall, the light no longer flickering.

The loud clang of metal smacking against metal caught Freddy off guard and received his attention. Freddy turned to see Chica standing, her head hung low, her hands layed flat against the table before her.

"Why'd you let this happen to him Blake?" She shouted, her voice cracking slightly.

"What are you talking about Chi-" Freddy began, Chica was quick to silence him with a threatening stare. Freddy hadn't felt this scared since he was brand new to the pizzeria. He raised his hands slightly in mock surrender. She deemed Freddy's response good enough and stood tall, only to turn her gaze to Bonnie.

"If you'd just been careful, he would be fine right now!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face, her fists clenched tightly by her sides.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie shouted back, standing up as well.

Chica turned and pointed at Mike who, until this point, had been confused and very worried.

"What's wrong with Mike?" Bonnie questioned, trying to keep his voice steady.

"He's in so much pain and you don't even remember what you did!" Chica shouted.

"I'm fine! Honestly!" Mike said, trying to calm the large yellow chicken.

She stared at him in disbelief for a few moments. When she finally turned away, her tears had dried and now stained her face slightly. Chica took off towards the kitchen, sadness having left her and that space filling with anger.

Mike stood and made to go after her, but Bonnie was already tearing across the room after her. "I guess I'll go check on Foxy then."

Freddy nodded and sighed heavily before rising to his feet. He saw the black-haired man head towards the office and decided he should fill some paperwork out before much else happened. Freddy made his way to his own office, only to find it occupied with a golden suit. He gasped and took a step back, fear filling his being.

"Wh-why a-a-a-are yo-ou her-e?" A small voice glitched through the office.

"I should ask you the same thing." Freddy replied softly.

"I-I just-t want-e-e-ed to se-e how ev-er-y-one was do-o-ing."

"No one knows you're here?" Freddy asked in a hushed tone, his voice still low and powerful.

"N-no-o."

"Then it's best for you to leave."

"B-but-"

"But nothing. We have our own problem, Gladis."

"F-fin-ne. I'll be-e arou-ound."

Freddy nodded slightly, the golden suit climbing off of his desk and vanishing from sight. He turned to see if it was still there. After finding it had truly gone, Freddy collapsed into his chair. He decided it best to sleep off the past few minutes.

A loud pounding on the office door woke Freddy from his slumber. He sat up groggily.

"Yes?" He mumbled.

Mike opened the door and walked over to stand in front of the desk. "Foxy's awake."

Freddy rubbed his eyes. "Does that mean the party's back on?"

"That's what Chica's saying, especially seeing as it's 2:45 right now." Mike replied swiftly.

Freddy practically jumped from his chair in a rush to get back out to the dinning area. "I'm so sorry Mike. I should've woken up sooner."

"Don't be, Freddy."

Freddy swung the door to his office open only to turn around and pull something from the top drawer of his desk, hiding it under his hat.

"We should probably get out there."

Mike nodded and opened the door for the large bear. Freddy stepped through and walked over to the rest of the group. Foxy looked up when he saw Mike approaching and smiled at his lover. Mike sat down next to him only to be pulled into the vulpine's side. He blushed slightly, but motioned for Freddy to sit as the others were waiting.

Freddy sat on Bonnie's left and carefully scooped his hat off of his head to set it down on the table.

"Alright Mike. Cake or presents first?" Chica asked, a large smile spreading across her face.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." Mike said.

"Ay, but it be fun ta see ye smilin' and happy, Mikey." Foxy replied.

"Well then let's start with the gifts." A smile began to spread across Mike's face as he said this.

"Foxy, I think you should go first." Bonnie said, Chica nodding in agreement.

"If ye insist." Foxy said, reaching below the table to produce a small box, approximately the size of a shirt. He set it in front of Mike, who gently pulled the black wrapping paper from it. A small gasp escaped his lips as Mike held up a fitted baseball cap with the name of his favourite band on the front. He turned it over in his hands and gasped again to find all of the band members' signatures on the bill of the hat.

"How did you manage to get this?" Mike said, taking his security guard cap off and putting the new hat on in it's place.

"I've got connections." Foxy said softly.

Mike wrapped his arms around the fox tightly. "Thank you so much."

Bonnie and Chica laid their gift on the table next. Mike pealed the paper back and held the frame up, looking at the faces in the picture. He looked up, tears in the corners of his eyes and a large smile on his face. "Thank you Chica and Bonnie."

"I figured since you still didn't have a picture of the five of us, you'd need one sooner rather than later," Chica said matter-of-factly. "Bonnie made the frame by hand, too."

"It's beautiful." Mike said, his voice full of joy.

Freddy pushed his hat closer to Mike. Mike raised an eyebrow and slowly pulled the top hat up and away. Chica gasped slightly and Bonnie chuckled softly. The hat had hidden a very old bottle of wine.

Foxy looked over at Freddy and shook his head slightly, smiling all the while. Mike held a finger up to his lips and slid the bottle under the table for the time being, mouthing Freddy a quick 'Thank you' before Chica could protest further.

"So. How about that cake then?" Freddy inquired quickly. Bonnie stood to retreive it from the kitchen.

After everyone had had their fill of cake, they sat around a while longer, filling the odd yet familiar silences with idle chat. Chica stood abruptly and grabbed everyone's dishes before heading off to the kitchen.

"What should we do for the rest of the night?" Mike asked, looking around to all of them.

"I'm not entirely sure to be completely honest." Freddy said, leaning back slightly.

"I'm gonna head to the kitchen and help Chica out." Bonnie said, getting up.

"There's somethin' I been wantin' to do fer some time now," Foxy said standing quickly. "Bunny boy, wait fer your lady."

A few moments later she came back and that was when Foxy acted, he put his hand on the back of Chica's neck and his hook on the back of Bonnie's. In a single swift motion, he pushed the two together and smiled broadly as they shared a quick kiss. Freddy shook his head slightly, smiling anyway, and Mike applauded softly. Foxy, seeing as he found his work to be done, stepped away and plucked Mike from his feet and tossed him over his shoulder.

 **Hey. Sorry it's been so long. The internet at my house went down and it hasn't been put back up yet. I hope this chapter was amusing for you all and that you had a blast reading it. Thank you all.**


End file.
